Live Life to the Fullest
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place somewhere in the 7th Season. Spike has a vision of Buffy being killed and they get an unexpected visitor. Is this mystery person an ally or the enemy? Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure something similar to this has been done before, but it was an idea that I had so I decided to write it anyway. It's an AU of the 7th Season so things don't really go like they were in the show and I guess this could take place anywhere. There aren't any Potentials because they didn't really fit in or Andrew for that matter. This would be Spuffy of course and I know things will seem a bit confusing, but just wait because everything will be revealed, as best I could anyway. I think I even confused myself a little when I wrote this. I know the chapters are really short, but if you know my stories you should know by now that I can't manage really long chapters. I am a fast updater though so that should at least make up for it. Anyway, feel free to read and review like always. I can't get enough of it=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He saw her in the distance. She was fighting a huge demon by herself. The demon had a sword and she was only carrying a stake. He tried to get to her to give her a hand, but he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that he was stuck to the ground. He kept trying to move, but it wasn't working. He looked and saw her again. Her blonde hair flying everywhere. The stake was kicked out of her hand and as she went to retrieve it her back was turned. The demon took advantage of that and raised the sword. He knew what was going to happen before it did and he had to warn her. "Buffy, look out!" Spike yelled and she didn't even seem to hear him as the demon stabbed her through her stomach with the sword. "No!" He yelled as he saw Buffy notice the sword sticking out of her and then she turned and looked right into his eyes before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell down. "Buffy!" He yelled again. Spike woke up with a start and looked around at his surroundings. He saw that he was still in Buffy's basement. He rubbed his face as the events of the dream came back to him. He knew that it was more than just a dream, it felt too real. He then had this really bad feeling that something was wrong. "Oh god!" He exclaimed as he put on a shirt and ran upstairs into the kitchen. Willow was the only one he saw when he came out of the basement. "Where's Buffy?" He asked her and she looked at him.  
  
"She went patrolling. Is something wrong?" She asked him a little worried.  
  
"I hope not." He replied as he ran out of the house and headed to the cemetery. He saw her in the distance fighting a big demon and the demon had a sword just like in his dream. He saw her drop her stake and go to grab it and he knew what was going to happen after that. Without even thinking, he ran towards the demon and kicked him away from her causing the demon to drop its sword. Spike then grabbed the sword and sliced the demon's head right off. He dropped the sword after the demon was dead and turned to look at Buffy and she had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Wow, you move fast." She told him. "Where did you come from, Spike. You seemed to appear out of nowhere." Spike looked away from her and he didn't know what to say. She saw how scared he seemed to be and touched him on the arm and he flinched a little at her touch. "Are you okay?" Spike only nodded and remained silent. "How did you know where I was?" She asked him hoping that he would say something. He turned back to look at her and shrugged.  
  
"Lucky guess I suppose." Buffy nodded accepting his answer.  
  
"Well, thanks for coming when you did. No telling what could have happened. I was actually in real trouble for a second there." Spike nodded and looked at her arm.  
  
"You're hurt?" She looked at the deep cut on her arm that was caused by the sword and back at him.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It could have been a lot worse." Spike nodded and looked away from her again.  
  
"I know." He said softly, but she managed to hear him. She didn't know what was wrong with him and decided to let it go. If it was something important he would tell her.  
  
"Well, guess we better head back now. I could use some sleep." He nodded and followed her as they both walked out of the cemetery. They didn't notice that they were being watched by someone in the distance. The mystery person was wearing a lot of leather and a motorcycle helmet on their head. They took one more look at the couple and then turned around and got back on their motorcycle. The biker decided to deal with them a little later and then rode away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy found Spike sitting on his cot staring at nothing. He didn't even look at her when she came down the stairs and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" She asked him and he then looked at her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just can't sleep." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Neither can I, but I know something's bothering you. Is it something I did?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"No, I was just really scared tonight. I don't think I've ever been so scared before." Buffy touched his face.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine. You stopped the demon; nothing bad was going to happen." Spike shook his head again.  
  
"You were going to die, Buffy. I saw it happen." He said as his voice got lower.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He looked at her and decided to tell her.  
  
"I had a dream that the demon killed you, stabbed you with the sword. I think it was more than a dream because it felt so real like maybe it was a vision or something. I knew something bad was going to happen and I had to find you. When I saw you fighting the demon it was the same thing that I saw, except I managed to stop him. In the vision I wasn't able to get to you. I just stood there and watched you die again." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. Buffy pulled him to her and let him rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, you managed to stop it from happening and that's all that matters. Have you had any of these so-called visions before?" He pulled away and shook his head.  
  
"No, but I still have this really bad feeling. Something's coming, Buffy. I can feel it and next time I might not be able to stop it." Buffy didn't know what to say so she just held him until he finally fell asleep. Across town a few hours later, the mysterious person walked into a demon bar and sat down. The bartender, Willy looked up at them.  
  
"Nice helmet, you could take it off in here you know." The biker didn't say anything and just seemed to stare at the bartender. "So, what can I help you with? You got a name?" He asked and the biker finally spoke.  
  
"You can call me, Lex. I need information." Willy cringed at the deep voice, it didn't sound human.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" Lex looked around to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer to the bartender.  
  
"I'm looking for the Slayer. I hear she used to come in here." Willy wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I haven't seen her in here in a while. What do you want with her anyway?" Lex didn't reply and Willy spoke up again. "She'd probably be at home now, don't really know the address." The biker stood up.  
  
"I know where she lives." Lex replied and then walked out of the bar. The biker looked around once outside and headed away from the bar. Lex decided to pay them a visit later, this should be interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Buffy and Spike were out patrolling together the next night. Buffy looked at him and saw how upset he still seemed to be. "You didn't have to come with me." She said and he looked at her.  
  
"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Buffy didn't know what to say and they continued walking to the familiar demon bar. She wanted to know what was coming and figured that Willy might know something about a new evil in Sunnydale. They walked inside and all the demons turned to look at them. Some recognized them and decided to take off before they could get killed. Buffy walked over to Willy and he looked up at her.  
  
"Slayer, it's been a while." He told her and she gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you missed me. I wanna know if you know of anything that I don't. See anything strange the last few nights, Willy?" Willy gulped.  
  
"That depends, you gonna hit me if I don't talk." Buffy smiled at him and Spike just looked around the bar and decided to let her handle it.  
  
"You know me so well. Now what do you know?" Willy sighed and leaned in closer to her.  
  
"I don't know much, but there was someone in here last night asking about you." That got Spike's attention and he turned back to look at the scared bartender.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked before Buffy got the chance to and Willy then turned his gaze on him.  
  
"Don't know, guessing some demon that's gunning for the Slayer. There was nothing human sounding about that voice." Buffy looked around and then back at Willy.  
  
"What did they look like?" Willy shook his head.  
  
"Don't know that either. From what I could tell it looked like some demon biker. Wearing a lot of leather and a motorcycle helmet so I couldn't make out the face, only heard their voice. Said his name was Lex or something like that. That's all I know." Buffy nodded and then headed out of the bar with Spike right behind her. They continued to the cemetery to continue patrolling and look for anyone that resembled the description that Willy said. They were walking for what seemed like forever when they were jumped by these vampires. Buffy saw that there were three of them. She took the two closer to her while Spike handled the other one. She pulled out her stake and plunged it into the vampire's heart that was to her right. She was about to do the same to the one on her left when he knocked the stake out of her hand and grabbed her by the neck. Then out of nowhere came a motorcycle and the biker crashed into the vampire and knocked him to the ground causing him to let go of Buffy. Spike staked the vampire he was fighting and looked up at the biker that suddenly showed up. They got off the bike and then grabbed Buffy's stake that was on the ground and fought the vampire. Buffy didn't know what to think, but was amazed at the biker's skills. He almost fought as well as her. The biker finally plunged the stake into the vampire's heart and brushed some of the dust off of the leather and then turned and looked at Buffy. Buffy then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So, I hear you've been looking for me. Thanks for the help, but we could have handled it." The biker gave a sinister laugh and it made Buffy's skin crawl.  
  
"You sure about that?" Buffy glared at the demon.  
  
"Who are you and why were you asking for me?" She asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The biker said and Buffy wasn't amused.  
  
"Well, yeah that would be why I asked. You could at least take off the helmet so I can see the demon that I'm about to fight." The biker shrugged.  
  
"I usually wouldn't, but for you I'll make an exception. It's getting hot in here anyway." The biker grabbed the helmet and pulled it over their head. Buffy looked a little surprised to see that it wasn't a demon, but a girl. She had long blonde hair that she was shaking out when she took her helmet off. "That's much better." Her voice sounded more human also. Spike walked closer to Buffy and couldn't take his eyes off of the girl either. Something about her seemed familiar. "I could really use a shower right about now." She told them.  
  
"You don't look like a demon." Buffy said and the girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing gets by you. Nope, I'm pretty much human. These things really come in handy." She said as she raised the helmet. "Disguises the voice so I can sound like anything I want. Pretty cool isn't it?" Buffy still didn't know what to think and she crossed her arms over her chest again.  
  
"I've never seen those before." She replied and the girl looked at her again.  
  
"No, you wouldn't. Not yet anyway." Buffy then decided to get to the point.  
  
"Willy said you were looking for me. He said your name was Lex." Buffy stated.  
  
"It's Lexa actually and so what if I was looking for you? That doesn't mean that I'm evil." Lexa turned her gaze to Spike and then back to Buffy. "Does he talk?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Sometimes you can hardly shut him up. This is Spike." Lexa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know who he is. Just like I know who you are." Buffy didn't know what to think about that and Spike finally found his voice.  
  
"How do you know us? Who are you?" Lexa lost her smile.  
  
"It's a long story; let's just say I'm here to help you." She told them.  
  
"Help us with what?" Buffy asked and Lexa took a deep breath.  
  
"Someone is coming. I'm not sure when they would arrive, but I know they're coming to kill the Slayer and I was sent here to stop that from happening." Buffy seemed even more confused and didn't know what to say, but Spike spoke for her.  
  
"Sent here from where?" He asked and Lexa turned her gaze back on him.  
  
"I was sent here from the future. The year 2021 to be exact." She told them and Buffy and Spike looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews so far, all I have to say is all will be revealed=)

Chapter 4  
  
A portal opened in the middle of the cemetery and a dark mysterious man walked out. He had a sinister smile on his face as the portal closed behind him. He had a Slayer to find. Buffy and Spike were back at the house and they decided to let Lexa stay with them so they could find out more about why she was there. Everyone was surprised about her being from the future and Buffy still didn't know what to think. "So, you're really from the future?" She asked for the millionth time that night.  
  
"Yes, no matter how much you say it. I'm still from the future." Buffy gave her some clothes to change into earlier and she was now wearing black leather pants since she seemed to love leather and a white tank top. She was revealed to be 18-years-old and was very attractive with long golden hair. Xander found himself interested in her because he was acting like he used to in high school when he was around a pretty girl. Anya didn't seem all that amused. Willow seemed interested in her also and Buffy didn't know what it was about the girl, she didn't seem all that attractive to her even though there was something familiar about her. Buffy caught Spike staring at her a few times, but she didn't think it was because he was attracted to her. She figured he was intrigued by her being from the future and that was all. Giles was definitely intrigued by her. Lexa didn't seem to notice anyone's stares though and continued to tell them about why she was there. "His name is Lucas and he's also from the future. I know he's coming here to kill the Slayer and I'm the only one that knows how to handle him which is why I was sent to stop him. He's a very powerful sorcerer and it won't be easy." She told them.  
  
"Are you a witch?" Willow asked her and she shook her head.  
  
"No, but I have done my share of magic. I've practiced a little. I know a pretty powerful witch and she helped me out a bit. I'm not as powerful as him, but I do have my ways." She stated.  
  
"Well, your moves are pretty impressive." Buffy said and Lexa nodded and then locked eyes with Spike.  
  
"I had a good teacher." She said as she turned her gaze away from him because it was getting too intense. Buffy saw the look and wanted to know what that was about, but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to think about this new girl. Buffy suddenly felt very queasy as she covered her mouth and then headed for the bathroom upstairs. Spike followed after her to see if she was okay. She threw up everything she ate that day into the toilet and sat down on the floor as she waited for the room to stop spinning. He came into the bathroom and saw how pale she suddenly looked.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, must be something that's going around. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Spike wasn't sure as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. They both went back downstairs to join the others.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked her as she sat back down.  
  
"Yeah, probably just one of those 24 hour bugs or something." Buffy said as she looked down. Lexa looked at her and shook her head, but Buffy didn't seem to notice. Buffy then decided to get back to business and looked at Lexa. "How long are you here for?" Lexa shrugged.  
  
"I guess until I do what I came here to do and that's to keep you alive." Buffy was about to say something when Lexa stopped her. "Don't tell me you can take care of yourself. You need help whether you admit it or not." Buffy was surprised that this girl was able to read her.  
  
"What about your parents?" Xander decided to ask her and Lexa looked sad for a second.  
  
"My parents are dead. My mom died when I was 7 and I was raised by my dad until I was about 15 and then he was killed. He had a pretty important job and wasn't around all that much sometimes. It was only after my mom died that he was around more. He had to take care of me on his own." Buffy felt for the girl.  
  
"Who took care of you after he died?" Dawn asked.  
  
"My grandfather then took me in after that, infact he's the one that sent me here. He wanted to come himself, but he knew it would be too risky. He's also kinda old, so I asked him to send me. Of course he didn't want to at first, probably thought I wouldn't be able to handle it, but I can be very convincing." She then looked at Spike. "Get any visions lately?" Spike raised his eyebrows and everyone turned their gazes on him.  
  
"You sent me that vision?" Lexa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I do have some power. Buffy was having a hard time with that demon and it would have probably killed her, so I sent the vision to you so you could stop it from happening. I knew I wouldn't have been able to get there in time. Hurt like a bitch too, won't be trying that one again anytime soon." Spike got up and glared at her.  
  
"You think that hurt? I had to watch her die again. I stood there and I couldn't get to her and you made me see that." Lexa didn't even flinch at his tone, she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lighten up, it was just a vision. You stopped it from happening which is what's important." Spike was still mad.  
  
"It may have just been a vision, but that doesn't mean it didn't feel real. It was like I was really there." Lexa walked closer to him.  
  
"That was the idea. God, are all vampires this whiny or is it just you?" Spike looked like he was about to hit her when Buffy stood up and got in between them.  
  
"Let's not do this now." She said and then turned her gaze to Spike. "Spike, if she didn't show you the vision then I would be dead right now." Spike looked at her and softened a little.  
  
"I know, I just hated seeing it." Buffy sat back down and pulled him down next to her. Lexa sat back down also and everyone else just stared at them not sure what just happened. Lexa looked away from Buffy and Spike and smiled. It felt good teasing him again, she missed it. She then turned her gaze back to them and saw them being all cuddly on the couch and her smile faded a bit as she sighed, she really missed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy was in the bathroom again later that night throwing up. She has been having a hard time keeping stuff down. She figured everyone was sleeping when she heard a voice behind her. "So, when are you going to tell them?" Buffy turned to see Lexa standing there.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Buffy asked and Lexa shrugged.  
  
"I don't sleep much and you didn't answer my question." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Maybe because I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away from her and looked at her reflection and she saw how pale she was.  
  
"When are you going to tell them that you're pregnant?" Buffy wasn't expecting that question and turned back to look at her.  
  
"How...how did you know that?" Lexa rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am from the future; I tend to know some stuff. I know more about you than you think." She told her.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" Lexa shook her head.  
  
"It's not my place to tell anyone." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I will tell them, just waiting for the right moment. I'm still not sure how this is even possible." Lexa nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, mystical pregnancies are usually like that." Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"Mystical pregnancy?" Lexa nodded again.  
  
"How else did you expect to get impregnated by a vampire? It's not exactly natural." She explained.  
  
"How do you think Spike will take it?" Lexa shrugged and looked at her.  
  
"That I can't tell you, but he loves you. Anyone can see that. He'll support you no matter what, he's like that." Lexa said with a smile on her face and Buffy noticed and again wondered about that.  
  
"I'm just taking a wild guess here, but do you happen to know Spike. In the future I mean, you seem like you've met before." Lexa looked like she was caught.  
  
"Well, I know of him. He does a lot of amazing things in the future, he's a true hero. You are too of course, but unfortunately your life doesn't last as long. That's what I'm here to change. The future is chaos without you in it. You're meant to live a lot longer and to be there for your child." Buffy noticed that Lexa seemed a little upset, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Well, that's good to know." They both turned around at the voice to see Spike.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"I heard enough." Lexa then figured that was her cue to leave.  
  
"Right, I'm suddenly really tired. Gotta go." She said as she walked past Spike and out of the bathroom. Spike then turned back to Buffy.  
  
"So, you're pregnant?" Buffy just nodded not sure what else to say. "I'm guessing it's mine." Buffy couldn't believe that he would say that.  
  
"Of course it's yours. I haven't been with anyone else. How can you even think that?" Spike shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what to think, Buffy. Last time I checked I was a vampire and we weren't exactly able to have children." He told her.  
  
"I don't know how this happened, but it did." Spike nodded and accepted it.  
  
"When did you find out?" He asked her.  
  
"I've only known for about a week. Who knew that the one time we slept together two months ago would have gotten me pregnant. Do you think it had anything to do with the soul? Oh god, you didn't lose it did you? I didn't even think about that." Spike put his hands on her shoulders to stop her ranting.  
  
"I didn't lose it, pet. I'm not Angelus; you don't have to worry about that. My soul is permanent." Buffy sighed in relief and then looked at him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Spike sighed also.  
  
"We have to tell your friends and we also have to keep you alive. Now more than ever. Now let's get you to bed." Buffy nodded and he put his arm around her and led her out of the bathroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A few days went by and Buffy revealed to everyone about her pregnancy. Everyone was surprised that she could get pregnant by a vampire and they didn't even think that Buffy and Spike were sleeping together anymore. Buffy assured them that it only happened once, but she does have feelings for Spike and she hopes that maybe more could happen with them in the future and her friends would just have to accept it. She didn't know if anything else would happen with them yet, but they were going to have a baby. Buffy still couldn't believe that it could happen to her. With her being the Slayer she never would have imagined that she could ever have children. She knew that this baby was special and would grow up to be very important, she could feel it. Giles couldn't sleep after finding out about Buffy being pregnant. It was truly a miracle, even if Spike was the father. After doing some research he decided to go outside to get some fresh air. He saw Lexa sitting down on the steps with a book in her lap and tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked her and she jumped a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Giles said as he sat down next to her. She smiled at him and wiped her eyes and closed her book and put it next to her.  
  
"It's fine, I was just thinking." Giles nodded.  
  
"About your parents?" Lexa nodded also and looked away from him.  
  
"I didn't know my mom very well. I do remember a little and my dad told me stories about her, but I never really got to know her. I know that she was very beautiful and strong. My father loved her very much. When she died it was like a part of him died with her. He was never the same after that, but he knew that he had to take care of me so he couldn't fall completely apart. He became very protective of me, couldn't bear to lose me too. He died because of me." Lexa said as the tears started to fall again.  
  
"How was it your fault?" Giles asked her and she looked at him.  
  
"We got into a stupid fight and I ran out. He ran after me and I was attacked by this big demon. I've never seen anything like it before. The demon was coming for me, but he pushed me out of the way and the demon went after him instead. The demon's claws were poisonous, and my dad got slashed pretty deep. It must have been some pretty strong poison because he died instantly. The last thing he said was that he loved me and to take care of myself. If I just didn't run out of the house then it would have never happened. I don't even remember what we fought about which proves how stupid it was. That's when my grandfather took me in." Lexa said as she looked at Giles and he really felt for the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, that must have been very difficult." Lexa nodded.  
  
"You have no idea. I think I'll head in now, try to get some sleep." She said as she stood up and walked back into the house. Giles just watched her go in and decided to stay outside for a bit more. He then noticed that she left her book and grabbed it so he could give it back to her. He looked at the cover and realized that it was a journal. He couldn't help but think how familiar the journal seemed, like he saw it before. He opened the book and saw a picture fall out. He looked at the picture and his eyes grew big, then he saw who the journal belonged to and looked at a few of the last things that were written in it.  
  
"Dear lord, it can't be." Giles stated as he put the picture back in the book and went back into the house. He didn't think it would be right to wake Buffy up right now so he headed down to the basement and decided to talk to Spike because he was sure the vampire would be awake. Spike got up when he heard Giles come down the stairs.  
  
"Where's the fire, mate?" He said when he saw the look on his face.  
  
"You have to see this." Giles stated as he handed him the book. Spike opened it and looked at the picture inside. What he saw was a picture of him and Buffy with a little blonde girl standing between them. She looked to be about 6-years-old. He looked back up at Giles.  
  
"What is this?" He asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? That's you and Buffy with your daughter." Spike seemed surprised.  
  
"We're having a daughter?" Giles nodded and then grabbed the book from him.  
  
"Does this look familiar to you?" Spike then got a better look at the book.  
  
"Yeah, it's mine. I've had it ever since I came to Sunnydale, but this one looks more worn out. Where did you get this?" Spike asked as he looked up at Giles.  
  
"I saw Lexa with it. Spike, I believe that she is your daughter." Spike stared at him not quite believing what he said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Wait, are you telling me that she's our daughter from the future?" Giles nodded.  
  
"I believe so, how else would you explain it?" Spike still couldn't believe it and looked at the picture that he was still holding. He traced the image of the small child with him and Buffy with his finger and then looked back up at Giles.  
  
"I knew there was something that seemed familiar about her. She even looks like Buffy, I should have known." He said.  
  
"Yes, well I don't believe any of us picked up on it. She didn't seem to want anyone to know, not yet anyway." Spike put the picture back in the book and headed for the stairs.  
  
"I have to talk to her. Don't tell Buffy about this just yet." Spike said as he headed upstairs and out of the basement. The house was quiet, but he managed to find Lexa sitting on the couch in the dark with her head down. He walked closer to her. "Is there something you wanna tell me, kitten?" Lexa smiled without looking up.  
  
"You haven't called me that since I was little." She then caught what she said and looked up at him. "Oops," she replied and Spike walked closer to her and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I already know, found this which I believe used to be mine if I'm not mistaken." Spike said as he gave her the journal back. She took it and nodded.  
  
"You gave it to me a few years before you died. You said that I was old enough to read about everything that happened with you and Buffy. Well, mostly everything. Of course, you wrote more as the years went by." Spike sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us who you really were?" Lexa shrugged and looked back at him.  
  
"I don't know, guess I figured it would have been better that way. Does Buffy know?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"No, not yet. I think you should be the one to tell her." Lexa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe that I get to see her again. I haven't seen her since I was 7, it's all really weird." Spike nodded and dreaded what he asked next.  
  
"How did she die?" Lexa looked saddened for a second before she spoke.  
  
"She was killed, that's all I know. You wouldn't tell me much about what happened." She told him and he nodded.  
  
"What about me?" He asked.  
  
"You were killed by a demon, its claws were poisonous and you got slashed pretty badly. I guess that poison was even hazardous to vampires." Lexa then had tears in her eyes when she looked at him. "I'm so sorry." Spike looked at her not sure what she was sorry about.  
  
"What for, love?" Lexa took a deep breath.  
  
"For getting you killed. You died because you were protecting me. We had a stupid fight and I ran out and if I never did that then you wouldn't have gotten killed. It was all my fault. God, I'm so sorry." She said as she put her head in her hands and cried. Spike put his arm around her and she then turned and rested her head on his chest as she continued to cry.  
  
"It's alright, sweetheart. I would have done it again if I had to. At least you survived." Lexa raised her head and looked at him and he wiped a few tears off of her face. "No more tears, alright?" Lexa smiled and attacked him in a big hug.  
  
"I love you, daddy." Spike held her and he was having a hard time keeping himself from crying too.  
  
"It'll take me a bit to get used to that." She laughed a little and didn't let go until she heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up and saw Giles.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt. I'm guessing everything went alright?" Spike nodded and Giles turned his gaze to Lexa. "So, you're Buffy's daughter? This is quite astonishing." Giles stated with a smile. He then wondered about something. "Lexa, I was wondering about your grandfather that you mentioned took you in." Lexa nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"You're my grandfather, Giles. You're the one that sent me here." He took everything in and smiled again.  
  
"Yes, definitely astonishing." Giles knew he had some research to do. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Buffy, Spike, and Lexa were out patrolling the next night. Buffy was excited to see Lexa in action again. Her moves just seemed so familiar to her and she liked watching the girl fight. "I really don't think you should have come." Spike told Buffy again and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told you it's fine. I can patrol for a while longer until I start to show. I can handle myself." Spike nodded.  
  
"I know that, but you can't be too careful." Buffy sighed and Lexa smiled to herself. She stopped when she felt something and turned to look at them.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" She asked them and they shook their heads. A bright light then appeared before them and when the light faded away they saw the figure of a man standing there. Lexa recognized him. "Lucas, I was wondering when you were going to show." Lucas gave the girl a twisted smile and walked closer to her.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Lexa." His gaze then turned to Buffy and he smiled at her. "Well, what do we have here." He said as he walked closer to Buffy and she seemed to be hypnotized by him as he touched her face. "Buffy, you're even lovelier than I remember." Spike growled and shoved him away from her.  
  
"Don't touch her!" He exclaimed and Lucas laughed.  
  
"Always the protective one aren't you." Lucas then touched Buffy's stomach and looked into her eyes. "We'll meet again." He said before he vanished.  
  
"Bastard, I so wanna kick his ass." Lexa said and Spike agreed.  
  
"I'm with you on that one, love." Spike looked back at Buffy who still seemed to be out of it. "You okay?" She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that was just a little weird." They continued walking in the cemetery for a little while longer and they were then attacked by a group of vampires. Lexa and Spike were handling two at a time while Buffy was dealing with one, she figured less was better. She staked him after a few seconds and turned to watch Spike and Lexa. They fought almost identical and Buffy was amazed as she watched them. They didn't seem like they needed help. They both staked one vampire at the same time and went to the other one they were fighting. Lexa got to hers first and noticed that Spike dropped his stake and she saw that he couldn't get to it.  
  
"Dad!" She yelled without even thinking about it and Spike turned to look at her. She then threw him her stake and he grabbed it and plunged it into the vampire's heart. Buffy's eyes grew big when she heard what Lexa called him. She wanted to know what that was about. She was just staring at them when they walked back over to her.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked them. "You called him, dad." Spike looked at Lexa and then back at Buffy.  
  
"Right, there's something that you need to know." Spike started to say and Lexa then jumped in.  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you. I guess there's no easy way to say this, but I'm your daughter." Buffy didn't know what to say as Lexa continued. "Lucas and I go way back, it's safe to say that he doesn't really want me around. I guess I'm supposed to be someone important when I get older or something. So, he came back here to kill you while you're pregnant with me so I wouldn't exist anymore and that's why I was sent back here to stop him." Buffy still seemed surprised.  
  
"So, you're our daughter from the future?" Lexa nodded and waited for Buffy to continue. Buffy then smiled and touched her daughter's hair like she used to with Dawn. "I should have known." She said.  
  
"How would you have known?" Spike asked her and she smiled at him.  
  
"She has your eyes." She told him as tears were forming in her eyes. Spike put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his chest. He then put his other arm around Lexa and held her too. Lexa smiled as she leaned into him, she was just happy that she got to be with her parents again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Buffy was telling everyone the truth about Lexa later that night and they were all surprised. They knew she looked a little like Buffy, but they would have never guessed that she was her daughter. Xander seemed mortified when he found out. "Oh god, that means I was attracted to your daughter. Looking at her in a really bad way." Xander stated embarrassed.  
  
"I'm right there with you." Willow agreed. Lexa then patted Xander on the back.  
  
"It's okay uncle Xander." She told him with a smile and he seemed to have a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"Okay, that doesn't help." He told her and she continued to smile at him. Dawn ignored them and smiled also.  
  
"This is so cool. That means I'm your aunt which I admit is weird since you're older than me right now." Lexa smiled at her and Giles got back to the point.  
  
"Yes, it's all nice now what are we going to do about this Lucas that you mentioned? You say he's really after you?" Lexa nodded.  
  
"Let's just say we have a history. Lucas has always hated my father for as long as I can remember. They have always had something against each other and I never really understood it, but my dad never told me anything about their feud." Lexa said as she glanced at Spike before looking back at the others. "When my mom died my dad became very overprotective of me, even more than usual. He was terrified that Lucas would come after me. I don't even know why. So, we moved around a lot in hopes that we would go somewhere where he wouldn't find us, but he always did. The last place we settled in was in England not so far from Giles. It was after my dad died that things got worse and he wouldn't stop coming after me and I didn't have my dad around to protect me anymore. Giles took me in and tried to protect me, but there's only so much he could do. There was an attack at our house one night and Willow used some powerful mojo to get rid of Lucas, but she knew it wouldn't last long. After that she put this protective shield around me that would harm Lucas if he got anywhere near me. Giles then found out about his plan to come back to the past to kill my mother while she was pregnant with me so I would have never been born since he's not able to touch me in the future, so he sent me back to try and stop him. I was also told that the shield wouldn't work here so I'm not protected as I am in the future. I don't know if he knows that, but I really hope he doesn't." She stopped and locked gazes with Giles before she continued. "My grandfather has gotten powerful as the years went by, but it's starting to be too much for him. He's getting older and I think he's ill even though he hasn't told me anything about it. I know he won't be around much longer. That's why I have to do this. If we stop Lucas now then it could affect the future, maybe I could get my parents back." She said the last thing as a whisper and Buffy and Spike looked at each other. Spike put his arm around Lexa.  
  
"We'll help you in anyway we can. There's no way he's getting you or your mum." Lexa smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. Buffy smiled at them and then her smile faded as she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"There she goes again. How much times can one person vomit?" Anya asked as she looked at everyone around her after being quiet the whole time.  
  
"Is this natural? I mean I would say it's just morning sickness, but it's not morning." Willow said.  
  
"I'm sure it's fine, we have to keep in mind that this isn't a normal pregnancy." Giles told her. Buffy then came back downstairs looking pale as she sat on the couch putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Someone just kill me." She said as Spike then put his arm around her.  
  
"It'll get better, baby. Just keep thinking about the fact that this is a miracle." Spike said as he looked at Lexa and Buffy looked up at him and then her daughter who was on the other side of Spike.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just hate the whole throwing up thing; no good can come from it." Spike nodded and kissed the top of her head, he then trailed kisses down her neck and he didn't care that everyone was around. Buffy closed her eyes and moaned. Spike then placed his hand on her thigh and moved it into a bad territory. Buffy's eyes opened at that. "Spike, quit it!" She exclaimed as she laughed a little and pushed his hand away. She then blushed when she saw everyone staring at her. Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Well, I got you to laugh so mission accomplished." He then looked at Lexa and she had a disturbed look on her face at the display, but didn't say anything. Spike decided to get down to business. "By the way, young lady." He said trying to be serious and get into parent mode. "I wanna know about that motorcycle you were riding earlier that we now have outside." That got everyone's attention and Lexa suddenly looked shy.  
  
"Oh, I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking. I just saw it outside some bar so I decided to borrow it for a while." She told him.  
  
"Right, unless you ask to borrow something that would be called stealing." He said and Lexa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like you've never stolen anything before. I was gonna give it back." Spike then rolled his eyes also, like father like daughter.  
  
"You bet you are and that isn't even what I was going to say. What I wanted to know is where you learned to ride like that?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I've been riding since I was 14, got my first bike on my 15th birthday." She said with a smile and Buffy didn't seem amused. She then glared at Spike.  
  
"You let her ride a motorcycle at that age." She said as she smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me for something I haven't even done yet." Lexa smiled at them.  
  
"It wasn't him. It was actually Xander who bought me the motorcycle and taught me how to ride." Everyone then seemed surprised as they turned their gazes on Xander and he couldn't believe it either.  
  
"Really, I actually know how to ride a motorcycle in the future?" Lexa nodded at him.  
  
"Yep, you're so cool! You taught me a lot." Xander smiled at that.  
  
"Wow, you hear that? I'm cool in the future." He said all cheery until he saw the look that Buffy was giving him and she clearly wasn't happy. "Well, technically I haven't done anything yet." He said as he slouched down where he was sitting and Buffy sighed and looked back at Spike who still had a dazed look on his face, probably surprised and confused by what Lexa said. Which was understandable. Lexa wasn't even finished yet.  
  
"You taught me a lot of cool things, but you couldn't teach me everything." She said as she looked at Xander and then back at the other faces around her. "I didn't exactly have a mom around to give me the sex talk, so aunt Dawn took care of that for me. Not that I've ever even had sex before, so not ready for that." Everyone then looked at Dawn and she just shrugged. Buffy was just glad to hear that her daughter was still a virgin. Anya ignored that part and seemed offended.  
  
"Hey, what about me? If anyone should be having the sex talk with you it should have been me." Lexa shrugged.  
  
"You weren't around that day and Willow was busy so I went to aunt Dawn. She lives right next door anyway. Besides, I think I would have been worried about what you would have told me." She stated.  
  
"So, it had to be me? That's funny for someone that has no experience in that area. Well, I guess 18 years from now I probably would have some experience." Dawn replied and Lexa nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you kidding? You have had tons of boyfriends. It was kinda hard to keep track of them all. I really liked your last one though. He had a really big..." Spike covered her mouth before she could get any more words out.  
  
"You will not be finishing that sentence." He said as he removed his hand after a few seconds and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, mind in the gutter much? I was just gonna say that he had a really big coat like yours. I guess that's why I liked him so much, he reminded me of you." She told him and Spike softened a bit as he put his arm around her again. Buffy smiled at the display and then laid her head on Spike's shoulder. They decided to talk more later because it was getting pretty late, so they all headed to where they would be sleeping for the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Buffy found Spike and Lexa sparring in the basement the next day. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them. Lexa seemed to fight just like him. They stopped when they noticed her standing there. "Sorry to intrude, you guys are doing great." Buffy told them and they smiled at her.  
  
"I'm just trying to keep up. I remember a lot of the moves that he taught me." Spike looked at both girls and headed for the stairs. He decided to let them talk.  
  
"I guess I'll head up now. I'm a bit peckish." He said as he walked past Buffy and placed a kiss on her forehead before he went up the stairs. Buffy then turned back to look at Lexa. She walked over to her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm very proud of you. You grew up to be a very strong, beautiful woman." Buffy told her and Lexa had tears forming in her eyes. She then hugged Buffy like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I miss you so much. You weren't supposed to die, it wasn't fair." Lexa said.  
  
"It never is, sweetie. Maybe things will be better now." She said as she pulled away and looked at her. She then touched her stomach. "I won't leave you, not this time." Lexa smiled and then hugged her again. "We'll find this guy and stop him, everything will be okay." Spike was standing at the top of the stairs listening to them. He sighed and headed out the back door. He needed to go for a walk and maybe kill something in the process. He was out walking in the cemetery when he suddenly felt that he wasn't alone and then he was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Lucas standing over him.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Spike. Where's your better half?" Spike glared at him and stood up.  
  
"Stay away from her." Lucas laughed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? You really think I'm afraid of you. I got rid of her once, I can do it again." Spike wasn't sure what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucas gave a sinister smile.  
  
"I suppose Lexa didn't tell you who was responsible for her mother's death, but I guess being a child at the time she wouldn't know. You knew though and I guess you never told the girl. It was such a pity. You tried to save her, but you just weren't fast enough." Spike then knew what he was talking about.  
  
"It was you? You're the one that killed Buffy." Lucas clapped his hands together and smiled.  
  
"He finally gets it. I wanted you to suffer so I took away the one thing that meant everything to you. I wanted to take away your daughter too after that, but you didn't let that happen. You kept moving her around in hopes that I wouldn't get to her and then that damn witch put that magical shield around her. I may not have gotten to her then, but I will now. I killed Buffy once it shouldn't be so hard to do it again, but this time I would be getting rid of your little brat too." He said as his smile grew bigger. "Of course, there are other things that I wouldn't mind doing to her if you get my meaning." Spike growled and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"You stay the hell away from them." Lucas began laughing again and Spike was knocked down to the ground. He looked up to see that he was surrounded by three huge demons that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
  
"This should be fun, too bad I can't stay and watch. See you later." Lucas said before he vanished and the demons then attacked Spike. 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I just had to say that it was so not cool that _Angel _ended there. What the hell kinda ending was that? I guess the episode was okay though, but nothing can beat the _Buffy_ finale or the _Friends_ one for that matter. I'm still a bit sad about that one, but that's an entirely different story. Okay, done now. Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll have another one in tomorrow=)

Chapter 11  
  
It was late and everyone was up because no one could seem to get any sleep. Buffy was up waiting for Spike. She was in the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room. He left hours ago and she was starting to get worried. The back door then opened and a bloodied and bruised Spike walked in. Buffy saw him and went to his side. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked as she put her arm around him.  
  
"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guys." He said trying to be funny. Buffy helped him into the living room and everyone looked up at them.  
  
"Spike, what happened to you?" Dawn asked him a little worried about his appearance. Buffy helped Spike onto the couch and he looked at Dawn.  
  
"Just a few demons, nothing I couldn't handle." They all looked at him and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, I only managed to get a few punches in and then I ran. Nasty buggers, I ran into Lucas before that and we had a little chat. I'm guessing the demons were his doing." Lexa seemed worried when he said that he saw Lucas.  
  
"What did you talk about?" She asked and he looked at her.  
  
"You won't like it." He said, but Lexa wouldn't have it.  
  
"I can take whatever it was." Spike sighed before he spoke again.  
  
"He said that he was the one that killed Buffy in the future. You were only a child then so you didn't know. I guess I didn't want you to know either that's why I never told you. He also seems very determined to kill Buffy again, and you." He told her and no one knew what to say. Lexa then looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't let that happen. Instead she found herself getting angry.  
  
"That son of a bitch, now I have an even bigger reason to kill him." She stated with venom in her voice.  
  
"He's pretty strong, it's not something you can do yourself." Spike told her and she turned to look at him.  
  
"The hell I can't. That bastard stole my childhood from me. I'm going to rip his damn head off." Lexa said and everyone seemed surprised by her outburst.  
  
"Well, like mother like daughter." Spike replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't think about this right now. I'm going to try and get some sleep." She said before she headed up the stairs. They all sat in silence for a few seconds after she went upstairs and Giles then shook his head.  
  
"Poor girl, perhaps someone should check on her." He said as he looked at everyone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it." Willow said as she headed up the stairs also. She came back down a little bit later with a worried expression on her face. "Lexa's gone. She went out your window, Buffy." Willow stated.  
  
"I guess Spike was right, like mother like daughter." Xander said and they all didn't know what to do. They had to find her before something really bad happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"I have to go look for her." Buffy said as she got up and Spike got up after her.  
  
"I'll go; you shouldn't go out there in your condition." Buffy turned to look at him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"My condition? I'm only two months pregnant. I can handle it; you can barely stand up right now." She told him.  
  
"This is nothing, besides you're the one that Lucas is after. It's not safe out there, Buffy." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"It never is and I'm not afraid of Lucas. I want him to show up so I can get this over with. I'm going to look for my daughter. You can come if you want, but there's no way I'm staying here." She claimed as she headed to the door only to be stopped again by Spike.  
  
"I really think you should let me handle this one alone, Buffy." Buffy then turned around to glare at him.  
  
"You see this look, you know what it means." She said as she pointed to her face and Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your resolve face doesn't work on me, love. Now I'm going without you, end of discussion." Spike thought she was going to get angry and argue more with him, but instead she pouted and gave him the puppy dog look and Spike knew he was in trouble. "Oh, no you don't. You will not give me that look; I'm not falling for it again." He said as he looked away from her, telling himself that it wasn't going to work. He then sighed and looked back to see that she still had that look on her face. "Oh, bloody hell. Alright, you can go. I hate it when you pull that with me, you know I can't resist it." Buffy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I know, that's why I do it. It is so fun to have you wrapped around my little finger." She told him as she held her pinky finger up and Spike glared at her.  
  
"You are one step away, missy." He said trying to be intimidating, but Buffy just smiled at him and looked at Giles as she thought of something.  
  
"Giles, help! He's gonna scold me." Buffy then burst out laughing when she saw the look on Spike's face as he remembered the spell from a few years ago. Giles only took his glasses off to clean them and then put them back on. Spike then laughed also and shook his head.  
  
"You're lucky I love you, Slayer." Buffy then gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"Love you, too." She said as she blew him a kiss and walked out of the front door. Spike looked surprised as he followed after her; everyone else just watched them go. They went to the nearest cemetery first and after looking around for a bit they finally found Lexa sitting in front of a grave. They walked closer to her without saying anything and Buffy noticed that the grave she was looking at was Joyce's. Lexa knew they were there and spoke without even looking up.  
  
"I wish I could have known her." She said and Buffy kneeled down beside her.  
  
"She would have loved you." Lexa looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't leave me, mom. I don't want to go back to a future without you in it. I need you, it's not fair." Buffy wrapped her arms around Lexa and hugged her as the girl cried. Spike just watched both of his girls not sure what to do.  
  
"It'll be okay, honey. I'm not going anywhere." Lexa stopped crying and wiped her eyes when she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran off. It seems I'm still doing that." Buffy smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her daughter's face.  
  
"We've all done it." Buffy stood up and helped Lexa up also. Buffy then looked over at Spike remembering that he was there too and she noticed tears in his eyes also. "Spike, are you crying?" Spike felt the wetness on his cheeks that he didn't even know was there. He then rubbed his eye.  
  
"No, must have something in my eye." He told them and Buffy smiled at him, not falling for it.  
  
"Awww, was the Big Bad getting all nostalgic over the mother, daughter bonding moment. That's so cute." Spike glared at her.  
  
"You take that back, Slayer." Buffy walked closer to him.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't, bite me?" Spike grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I just might." He said before he bit into her neck with blunt teeth only.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Buffy said still teasing him; he then gave her his trademark smirk.  
  
"Not exactly." He stated as he started to tickle her. He knew how ticklish she was.  
  
"Spike, quit it. That's not fair." Buffy said while laughing. He then stopped tickling her and she stood up straight.  
  
"I have something better in mind." He bent down a little to kiss her on the lips. She was surprised at first, but then started to kiss him back. They were like that for a few seconds until they realized that they weren't alone.  
  
"Oh, gross. You two so need to get a room. Scar the teenager for life why don't you." Lexa said after witnessing the whole display. They pulled away and looked at her. Spike smiled at his daughter and walked closer to her.  
  
"I wonder if you're ticklish." He said and she had a scared look on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." She said as she backed away a little.  
  
"Oh, I think I would." Spike grabbed her and started tickling her. She started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Dad, stop it. I can't breathe." Spike stopped and looked at her. She then smiled and took off running in the other direction. "You're gonna have to catch me. Let's see if you're fast in your old age." Spike growled and ran after her. Buffy watched them go for a second with a smile on her face. She then took off after them. They didn't see the dark figure watching them in the distance with a twisted smile on his face.  
  
"Your time will come, girl." He said to himself before he followed after them. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Buffy, Spike, and Lexa were still walking through the cemetery heading for home. They were walking in silence when Buffy stopped suddenly. She touched her stomach and hoped that nothing was wrong. Spike looked at her. "You okay, love?" Buffy felt better and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just felt a pain for a second there. I'm sure it was nothing, think it's a bit too early for the baby to be kicking." Spike nodded even though he was worried. He took her hand and they continued to walk. Lexa wouldn't say anything, but she was worried too. They were walking for a few minutes when Buffy felt it again. She pulled away from Spike and clutched her stomach. "Okay, something really doesn't feel right." She told them.  
  
"What does it feel like?" Spike asked her hoping they could figure out what was wrong. She looked up at him.  
  
"It feels like someone is kicking me. God, it hurts." She said as she felt the pain again.  
  
"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital." Spike said as he reached for Buffy's hand again.  
  
"That won't be necessary." They turned at the voice to see Lucas. "It'll only hurt for a second." He said as he aimed his hand toward Buffy and a huge pain went through her stomach. She yelled and clutched at it again. Spike got mad when he realized he was behind it.  
  
"What are you doing to her?" Lucas smiled and walked closer to them.  
  
"Whatever I want. The child will die." He said as he looked at Lexa and then back at Spike. "Along with your little girlfriend." Lucas aimed his hand toward her again and she yelled as the pain got even worse. It was too much for her that she fell to the ground. Lexa clutched her stomach also; she felt the pain that time and knew that wasn't a good sign. Spike wasn't going to stand there and let his girls get hurt. He growled and attacked Lucas knocking him to the ground. He was punching him repeatedly.  
  
"If anything happens to them you will regret it." Spike stated as he continued to punch him. Lexa was at Buffy's side as she continued to watch Spike. She missed watching him fight. She saw Lucas kick Spike off of him and start kicking him while he was on the ground. She continued to watch them fight when Lucas pulled out a stake and knocked Spike back to the ground with the stake pointing to his heart.  
  
"I think I'll do this the old fashioned way." Lexa saw that he was about to plunge the stake into Spike's heart and she knew that she had to do something. She ran toward them and jumped on his back causing him to drop the stake. Lucas grabbed her and threw her off of him. "You stupid bitch, stay out of this." Spike got mad at that and stood up punching Lucas in the jaw.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again." He continued to punch him when Lucas grabbed his arm and twisted it. He then lifted Spike off of the ground with one hand and threw him into a nearby tombstone. Lexa saw what happened and noticed that Spike wasn't getting up. She looked back at Lucas and he had a smile on his face.  
  
"It's time to end this." He said as he walked over to Buffy who was still on the ground. Lexa didn't know what to do as she looked back at Spike.  
  
"Dad, get up!" She exclaimed, but it was no use. She then remembered something and checked her pocket to make sure it was still there. She pulled out the knife and she smiled. "Good thing for big pockets." She looked back at Spike. "Thanks for the knife, dad. I knew it would come in handy someday." She put the knife back in her pocket as she got up and headed for Lucas and he was too interested in Buffy that he didn't notice her behind him. Lexa saw that Buffy's stomach was surrounded by this red glow. She didn't know what he was doing, but she knew it wasn't something good. She took a deep breath and kicked Lucas causing him to lose concentration. He turned around to glare at her.  
  
"You are nothing but trouble, girl. I think it was about time I got rid of you. It looks like your beloved shield can't protect you in this time." He said as he grabbed her by the neck and she didn't even flinch. "It's such a shame too; we could have been so great together. You could have been evil and joined me, but you didn't let that happen. I'll show you how much of a mistake that was." He said as he tried to choke her. Her vision was blurred and she was getting dizzy when Lucas suddenly dropped her. She looked up to see Spike there and saw that he hit Lucas with a huge rock. She was relieved to see him when he grabbed Lucas and stood him up. Lexa saw that he was waking up pretty fast. She figured nothing would knock him out for long. Spike kept his hold on Lucas as he looked at Lexa.  
  
"Do what you have to." He told her and Lexa nodded as she pulled out her knife and walked closer to Lucas. He glared at her.  
  
"You don't have the guts." He spat at her and she gave him a smile.  
  
"Guess you don't know me very well." She then plunged the knife into his cold heart. He screamed as he fell to the ground and then disintegrated into nothing. "That was for my mother." Lexa said as she put her knife away and looked at Spike. "See, piece of cake." He smiled back at her and then remembered Buffy who was still lying on the ground. He went to her side and saw that she was still unconscious.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital, make sure everything's okay." He said as he picked her up, luckily the hospital wasn't far away. He turned back to Lexa. "Go back to the house and tell the others what happened and tell them to meet us there." Lexa nodded and headed out of the cemetery. "Be careful!" He yelled to her and she turned and looked at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Always," she said as she continued to walk away. Spike looked at the girl in his arms and then headed for the hospital. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Spike was sitting by Buffy's side holding her hand. He looked up when he felt her move and saw that her eyes were starting to open. He smiled and touched her face. "Hey, how do you feel?" She tried to sit up a little and he helped her.  
  
"Okay, I guess. What happened? Is the baby okay?" Spike nodded.  
  
"The baby's fine, love. I think Lexa is proof of that." Buffy looked around.  
  
"Where is she?" Spike brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"She went to tell your mates about what happened. They should be here soon." Buffy let out the breath that she was holding.  
  
"So, what did happen?" Spike smiled at her.  
  
"There was a fight and Lexa killed Lucas. You would have been proud of her." Buffy smiled back at him and lay her head back down.  
  
"I am, but I'm also kinda tired." Spike bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Just rest, pet. I'll let them know that everything's alright when they get here." Buffy nodded and then drifted off to sleep and Spike stayed with her until the others showed up. Buffy was released the next night and Giles was helping her into the house.  
  
"Giles, I'm fine. I can walk on my own." She told him.  
  
"Right, of course." Giles said as he let her go. They walked into the living room to find the others all in there. Dawn went to Buffy's side.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Really guys, there's nothing to worry about. The doctor said everything seemed okay." Dawn nodded and Buffy sat down on the couch between Spike and Lexa. Spike put his arm around her. Lexa looked at all of them and seemed a little sad. She knew that it was time as she stood up. Buffy looked up at her. "Hey, where are you going?" Lexa looked back at her.  
  
"I have to go back. I did what I came here for. I have to be at the cemetery by midnight because that's when the portal would open to take me home." Buffy stood up and went to her side. She put her arm around her.  
  
"I'm sure things will be better when you go back. I have a feeling that I have a longer life ahead of me now. You don't have to worry about growing up without me, because I'll always be around. You'll learn to be sick of me." Lexa smiled at that.  
  
"I doubt it." She said as she hugged her mother. Spike got up and went over to his girls. He put his arms around both of them and then saw the look on Dawn's face.  
  
"Come here, nibblet." Dawn smiled and went over to them and Spike put his arms around her too. They were all his girls, his family. He pulled away and then looked at Lexa. "I guess we better get you to the cemetery, we only have about a half an hour until midnight." Lexa nodded and she gave everybody a hug saying that she'll see them soon. She smiled at Xander when she saw he seemed a bit uncomfortable when she hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Xander. You're a great uncle." He smiled at her and she then walked out of the house. Buffy and Spike right behind her. They got to the cemetery and Lexa stopped at the spot where she first arrived there. They had a few minutes left. "Well, I guess this is it." She said as she looked down.  
  
"Hey, I'll get to see you in about 7 months. I'm sure you were a beautiful baby." Buffy said and Lexa smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I was that." They all felt a gust of wind and looked to see the portal opening. Lexa turned back to look at them. She gave them both one last hug before pulling away. "Thank you, for everything." She said and Buffy touched her hair.  
  
"No, thank you." Lexa gave her another smile and then looked at Spike.  
  
"You take care of yourself, sweetheart. We'll meet again." He told her and she nodded and then headed for the portal. She looked at them one last time before she took a deep breath and walked into the portal. It closed behind her and it was just Buffy and Spike left in the cemetery. Spike looked at Buffy. "I guess we better be getting back." Buffy took his hand and looked at him.  
  
"I have another idea. I think I wanna visit mom's grave. I want her to know everything about her granddaughter." Spike smiled and pulled Buffy in the direction of Joyce's grave.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." They got to the grave and sat in front of it. Spike put his hand on Buffy's stomach and she smiled at him. They both then turned back to the grave and Buffy started to talk to her mother, knowing that she was listening. Spike just watched her and when she was done she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair and then put his hand in his pocket. "I wanted to give you something." He said and she lifted her head up to look at him.  
  
"What?" She asked him and he looked nervous as he pulled the black box out of his pocket.  
  
"This doesn't have to mean anything, but I wanted you to have it." Buffy took the box and opened it to reveal an elegant diamond ring. She gasped when she saw it and then looked back at Spike.  
  
"It's beautiful, but I can't take this. It must have cost a fortune." Spike shrugged.  
  
"It's priceless actually, it belonged to my mother." Buffy was even more surprised.  
  
"Wow, I really wouldn't feel right about keeping it now. She obviously left it to you for a reason." Spike smiled at her and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger to find that it was a perfect fit.  
  
"It was meant for you, pet. My mum gave this to me before I left for Oxford and she told me to keep it close to me and give it to the woman that would steal my heart one day and that's exactly what I did." Buffy had tears in her eyes at what he was saying.  
  
"What about Drusilla or Cecily? There were obviously others before me." Spike shook his head.  
  
"Well, you know about what happened with Cecily. She didn't love me and there was no way she would have accepted it. Drusilla wouldn't have wanted it either, she wasn't that into jewelry. She was more into human hearts and that wasn't really my thing. Angelus was more into that. Besides, when I was with Dru there was always this annoying voice in my head that told me to wait. It told me that something better would come into my life and I listened to it." He smiled as he looked at Buffy. "That was probably the best thing I ever did. It was definitely meant for you, Buffy. I know my mum would be proud about my decision." Buffy gave him a smile as the tears still fell down her face.  
  
"I wish I could have met her." Spike touched her face and wiped some of her tears away.  
  
"She would have loved you." He then moved his hand back to her stomach and let it rest there. "Everything will work out, Buffy. We're going to raise her together, there's no way I'm losing you." She smiled and looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
"Well, I have to say that it's much better than the skull ring." Spike smiled remembering when he gave her that as an engagement ring during the spell a few years ago.

"Yeah, which I don't remember getting back by the way." Buffy looked away shyly.  
  
"You sure? I could have sworn I gave it back to you." Spike shook his head.  
  
"Nope, think I would have remembered if you did." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Oh, probably just lost it then." Spike smiled and hugged her to him.  
  
"I'm sure you did, I'll let it go. Just take good care of this one." He said as he touched the ring on her finger. She looked at it and back at him.  
  
"Always," she replied. He looked in her eyes and she touched his face and kissed him softly on the lips. She then leaned her head on his chest and looked at her mother's grave. No more words needed to be said. Buffy then placed her hand over his that was still on her stomach. A smile graced her lips and she knew that everything would be okay.  
  
The End  
  
There's my corny ending, hope it was to everyone's liking. Thanks for reading, but I'm not quite finished yet. You guys should know that you can't get rid of me by now. Yep, I have another story coming out pretty soon. In probably just a few days to be exact. It's another AU story and I don't care if some people might have a problem with those, but I like writing them and you will be seeing a few more of them from me. I'll be back=)


End file.
